


Second son / Marvel CROSSOVER CHALLENGE

by FearTheFangirl



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheFangirl/pseuds/FearTheFangirl
Summary: A challenge for a Second Son/ Marvel Crossover fic!





	

Hello! 

I wish to read a fiction in which Delsin (and Reggi too perhaps) manages to escape from Augustine but turn up in another world, the Marvel's one. 

You can bring Agent of Shield in the story if you wish. I'd love to see the two brothers meeting each teams of super hero, trying to go back home to heal the tribe. 

Delsin being his usual insufferable self to his brother While Reggi try to get informations and stay in the shadow. But with Delsin and Shield, this is pretty much impossible.....

You get cookie if you manages to transcript brothermeeting love.

The story can be slash or hâte, I don't really care all that much.

Thanks to anyone doing this fic!


End file.
